


A Warrior's Legacy

by RurrlockGodOfPower



Series: Gabrielle the Warrior [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Death, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Minotaur - Freeform, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurrlockGodOfPower/pseuds/RurrlockGodOfPower
Summary: A year after Xena's selfless sacrifice, Gabrielle has been travelling around in hopes of becoming as great a hero. However, Gabrielle can't hide her own doubt whether she is as good as Xena was. When a village comes under the attack of a ruthless Minotaur, Gabrielle heads off to stop it. But can she when she finds it hard to even believe in herself?





	A Warrior's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). All rights and characters in this fic belong to their respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this. It's purely for fun. I only own my OC characters.
> 
> Note: This story is a birthday present for my good friend and fellow fanfic writer, Bexteron.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

                                                             

A woman screamed in terror, as she lifted her only little girl into her arms and ran in whatever direction wasn't overcome with flames. She wasn't only as other villagers, men, women and children scrambled for cover as their straw homes were ripped to shreds and set alight as countless bandits destroyed everything in their path.

Each of them brandished large swords. They chopped down shops, cut away stables, and those few that carried wooden torches threw them on top of the houses and laughed maniacally as they watched everything burn to the ground. It was like they were waiting to dance on the ashes of what remained.

The only bandit riding a scar-covered steed watched on. Covered in full battle armour, with a clean sword still at his hilt. His definitive feature was a large scar that went down the side of his face. The expression on his face was one filled with what appeared to be a sick glee, he enjoyed seeing the weak preyed upon. It was the natural order of things. ''Burn everything!'' He mumbled to himself. ''Those who can not keep up with the strong, do not deserve to exist!''

''Stop it!'' A voice cried out towards the warlord. The tyrant looked down and caught a glimpse of a small boy no older than ten with a rock in his hand. Tears streaming down his eyes, yet his face was filled with a burning rage rather than fear. ''Why are you doing this? You keep increasing your taxes! It's your fault we can't give you any money!''

The warlord was more disgusted than afraid of the small boy. ''What is this vermin doing in front of me?''

''My mother always paid you. You just keep making her pay more. We needed some money for ourselves…'' Before the boy could continue, the warlord shook the lease of his horse, causing the creature to lift up its front legs and direct its rapidly thrusting hooves towards the boy…who got a terrible gash to the head for his bravery.

''No!'' Another voice called out. The woman who had picked up her little girl before run towards the small boy and bent down to tend to his wound. He was still alive, but his eyes would not open as his mother cared for him.

The warlord jumped off his horse and approached the family. The young girl buried her head close to her mother, as she tried to wake the wounded boy up. The warlord smirked. ''You have grown a brave young man there. If he were to come with me he'd be a mighty fine warrior.''

After a few moments, the woman looked up at the ruthless man in disbelief. ''You're a monster.''

''Maybe,'' He sneered back. ''But in a world like this, it is the monsters that rule over man.'' He drew his sword ready to end it all. The mother instinctively threw her body over to protect her children, but she knew that would not work. His sword would cut clean through them, she silently prayed knowing this was the end.

In that split second, throughout all the sounds of torture, fighting and the fires crackling, another sound screeched out. It was almost indescribable to the warlord, who in that second hesitated to discover what that noise was. His eyes darted up to the side, just to see something blur past…

**_CLANG!_ **

He looked back down to his sword, only to see it come clean off from the handle, snapped in two. A quick draw of breath in surprise…and he would need that breath in a second…

**_BAM!_ **

A powerful kick was launched into his stomach, he yelped out in pain as he was sent flying back towards one of the burning homes. Crashing into it, his back now becoming badly burnt. Everything in the village stopped, the chaos, the warlord's bandits, even the flames seemed to still as a new figure appeared.

When the mother didn't feel the final impact of the warlord's sword, she lifted her head to marvel at the figure in front of her. It was a woman, wearing slick armour that seemed to be a mixture of different cultures. Greek metal, Amazonian silk, a samurai steel katana at her belt and strong wooden staff tied to her back. But the greatest weapons literally came into her hand, as a golden disk flies toward her. She merely lifts her hand and catches it with ease, before placing it on her belt. ''In my opinion, the only place for monsters like you, is a nice pit in Tartarus!''

Helped to his feet by his minion bandits, the warlord stared down at the female warrior, fuming and ready to explode with anger. ''You…you hit me!''

''Well, it looks like that kick knocked some patency into you. I also hoped it knocked some common sense into you, are you going to come quietly and get the good jails cells? Or am I going to have to force you all into one?'' The warrior smirked.

The warlord was ready to step forward until one of his bandits stopped him. ''Wait, sir, that weapon…'' He pointed towards the disk strapped to the warrior's belt. ''I know that. It's a Chakram! That was Xena's Chakram…''

Now the warlord had caught up with what his bandit was saying as he stared down the blond warrior. ''So then that means your Gabrielle!''

''I am.''

A smirk appeared on the warlord's face. ''You may have fought alongside the great Xena. But we aren't afraid of some filthy bard!''

Gabrielle stared down all the bandits and grinned. ''I don't think your friends agree.''

The smirk was wiped clean off the warlord's face as he turned to all his men…who were backing up slightly and all had the fear of worry. He smacked the closest one to him. ''Don't tell me you're all afraid of a woman. Get her!'' Although there was hesitation among the bandits, they all drew their swords and charged.

Gabrielle then drew her samurai sword and just stood and waited for the bandits to make their moves. One of them thrust forward, aiming for Gabrielle's face. It just took the smallest little tilt to the side for the sword to pass, and all the warrior had to do was lift her knee forward and cause the bandit to tumble over another that was charging forward.

Another swung his sword, which Gabrielle blocked with hers.

 ** _BAM!_** She then punched him square in the face sending him flying back. One swung from behind, but Gabrielle easily ducked.

 ** _SLASH!_** She cut at his knee and he was down.

 ** _BAM!_** She punched forward and caught another bandit in the stomach, the blow nearly making him vomit as he crashed down to the ground.

The final two bandits engaged with her in a sword fight, and she entertained them by making it look as if this was a challenge. However, she easily parried away at their attacks.

**_CLANG! CLANG!_ **

With a quick one-two, she cuts their swords clean in two before leaping into the air.

**_BAM! BAM!_ **

She kicked them both in the face, knocking them down for the count.

The warlord's face was filled with disbelief. Around Gabrielle lay the beaten bodies of his men that a few moments ago had ravaged through a small village. He shook his head and she just stared back at him. ''This is just some trick. There is no way you can be that strong,'' He focused on something other than Gabrielle. ''Your sword, where did you get it?''

She raised it up and pointed it towards him like she wanted him to admire it. ''Present I got a while back in Japan. It's come in handy plenty of times.''

Once she said that the warlord felt his confidence returning. ''Yes…yes, that's it! It's that sword. Craftsmanship of a master. Without that sword, you wouldn't have won!''

''You think so?'' Gabrielle asked sarcastically.

The seconds seemed to have slowed down to a crawl as Gabrielle slowly lowered her sword, before doing the last thing anyone expected…and tossed it to the ground towards the warlord.

''You want to test that theory? Look at the ground around me. If you notice the foot patterns, you'll see that I took out your men and haven't moved from this spot. See if you can do any better!''

A wise man would be curious and cautious about this generous offer…the warlord was neither, however, and quickly picked up the discarded katana. He sprinted forward and slashed at Gabrielle with all his strength…while she grabbed his arm and held him in place. He struggled to break free from her grip, but he couldn't. ''You bitch!'' He screamed and threw a punch at her.

She moved out of the way of the blow, while the same time managing to slam the warlord hard into the ground next to her. The katana broke free from his grip, and Gabrielle caught it in her hand before quickly pointing it towards the defeated warlord's neck. ''Well, you're wrong, but I think you can work that out for yourself!''

**_BAM!_ **

Despite lying humiliated and beaten on the ground, the warlord chuckled and raised his head towards her. ''You'll never be her,'' His words stung her and scared her more then his physical attacks did. She knew whom he was talking about, and what he meant by that. ''If Xena were still alive, she would have stopped us before we even set foot in this village. I give it a year before you have just as much innocent blood on your hands as she did…''

**_BAM!_ **

No more words as Gabrielle kicked him hard in the face, and he was out cold.

''Xena made up for what she did.'' She said to him. But he was unconscious, what was the point in saying that? Unless she wasn't only saying it to him, but also to herself. Xena had made the ultimate sacrifice to pay for her sins of the past, she became the hero Gabrielle always believed and knew she was. However, he was right about one thing, Xena could have stopped the bandits before they started.

Despite some of the villagers coming up to her to say their thanks and blessings, they fell on deaf ears as Gabrielle was too focused on the carnage that had gone on. Homes burned down, people's lives ruined, and she looked back at the mother who was still tending to her brave little boy. She couldn't stop that from happening, what if this happens again? And next time an innocent life is taken?

Needing to be alone, she smiled at the villagers and walked off. However, that smile disguised all the tears she tried to hide, feeling that despite defeating her enemy she had failed in her duty and honour to protect. She was nowhere near Xena's greatness, and it scared her.

* * *

She sat alone in the night by the campfire, cleaning her katana and watching the small fire. It didn't help her mood. It reminded her of what she could have saved. She sighed heavily and stared deeply into the flames, for a moment it seemed to shape the face of her fallen friend.

''Hey Xena,'' She mumbled half to herself, the other half hoping that somewhere Xena was listening.

''I know right now you'd be telling me what a great job I did protecting those villagers. But I don't think I did a great job. I couldn't get to the village quick enough. Those bandits hurt so many people…a little boy…he stood up for the village and he got hurt because of it. I'm supposed to be strong…I act strong for those people because I have to, but inside it makes me feel weaker. It makes me feel like a sham. I'm not even your shadow Xena. I'm just a pretender. I can't be the next Xena…''

The words were scarring her throat, making it harder for her to say them, and the harder it got to speak the harder it got for her to hide back her tears.

''I miss you, Xena.'' She finally broke down, her head buried in her knees as she remembered her friend.

The fire dimmed as the night drew on, she couldn't be bothered to find some more fired wood and just decided to rest early for the night and head out first light. Her fingers stroked the Chakram, it was a part of Xena, and it brought Gabrielle comfort knowing that a part of Xena was passed down to her. But at the same time, it made her feel shameful, that she was put in the same place as the great hero she idolised and grew close with. Xena was a true hero, Gabrielle always believed that, but each day she found it more and more difficult to believe in herself.

**_BOOM!_ **

A sudden explosion from the small village shook the very grounds. Gabrielle sprung to her feet and dashed back towards epicentre. Even from the distance she was, she could see the smoke and the destruction caused by it, it was scary and breath-taking. What could have caused that? She was almost too scared to find out.

The villagers ran away as Gabrielle pushed her way through towards the main area of the village, the houses that weren't burned last time were now up in flames. Where the explosion seems to happen was now nothing but a large crater. She drew her katana as from the smoke more bandits emerged…wearing the same type of armour as those from before. ''You've all just made a big mistake, I thought it was pretty clear that I was protecting these people!''

''And that's why I had to come!'' A booming voice echoed from behind. Gabrielle turned as the bandits all stepped aside to make way for someone…or more like something. ''When I heard that my scout team was taking down by the great Gabrielle, I had to take this matter into my own hands!'' The thing was well over seven-foot tall, a mountain of muscle. Dark black hair covering the arms and legs, while two large horns stuck out from his head…Gabrielle was faced with a Minotaur.

Gripped with fear, Gabrielle gulped silently as she studied the large monster that she was now faced with. However, she had to be brave and raised her katana at it. ''I don't care who it is, anyone that thinks they can hurt innocent people or destroy their homes will have to go through me!''

The Minotaur laughed maniacally as he slowly advanced on her. Tied to his back was a large axe. He must be confident in winning if he hasn't drawn his weapon while Gabrielle has. ''I have heard so much about you, Gabrielle. Your feats are remarkable, almost as commendable as Xena herself.''

''Don't ever use her name, you don't deserve to!'' She snarled at him.

''But do you?'' He replied back, catching her completely off guard as she stuttered to find an answer. ''You've been about for two years now since her death, going about with her same beliefs. I remember hearing you doing a marvellous job in Egypt too. Your skills with weapons are apparently unmatched, only comparable to her.''

''I said don't talk about her!''

''Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm an admirer of Xena, much like yourself. In fact, many of the things I do now are inspired by her…''

''No!'' Gabrielle cut in. ''She fought to save and protect, how can you say you're like me?''

The smile never left the Minotaur's face as he walked up ever closer to her. ''Because I am. You're a follower, as am I. The only difference is, you follow in the footsteps of the Xena that fought for good. I follow the path of the true Xena, the one that should be remembered. The one who struck fear into the hearts of all as a tyrant!''

Now it all made sense to Gabrielle what this hybrid was on about, he was an admirer of Xena from her times as a warlord that vanquished lands and fought only for her own pleasure and gain. Hearing this side of Xena again was sickening, this was Xena he was mocking, she wasn't going to take that. ''She made up for everything she did…''

''Just because she helped the souls of those she killed pass on, it doesn't mean everyone has forgotten what she used to be. A true warrior. One that enjoyed the thrill of the battle. The pleasure of wars and conflict. A true warrior in the eyes of our God of War Ares, may Zeus bless his immortal soul.''

Gabrielle took a step closer to her opponent. ''I don't want another word to slither out of your mouth!''

Silent seconds went by, neither moved a muscle nor spoke another word until the Minotaur laughed once more. ''This is beautiful. The two sides of the great Xena personified. I represent the true blood-lusting warrior she was, while you are the princess that sought to atone for her deeds…'' He took a paused, his face growing serious. ''Let us see which is stronger!''

**_BAM!_ **

Maybe it was his words that were distracting her, or maybe his blinding speed, but either way, Gabrielle couldn't act quick enough as the Minotaur pummelled her in the face sending her flying.

''I am Asterion! The warrior who shall follow in the path of the true Xena!'' With no more need for words, Asterion charged as Gabrielle crashed to the ground.

As she got up, she swung her sword towards the charging beast, however, he brought out his axe and blocked her attack before slamming his other arm into her side knocking her flying once more. She crashed into a large wooden box and fell to the ground. Before she could get up, the arm grabbed her as he lifted her up before slamming her back down onto the ground and throwing her around yet again.

Once he got close to her, she tried to slash at his feet, but he connected with his axe yet again. He then moved in closer to her **_BAM!_** Punching her clean in the stomach, lifting her into the air. The wind knocked clean out of her, as well as her sword from her hand. Asterion grabbed her by the throat and brought her face level with him. ''I don't want to kill you straight away. I think you'll be my last decent challenge for a while, so I want to make this last. But once you're dead. No one will stop me from conquering every land and truly become the strongest.

She attempted a kick at him, but he saw that coming and threw her away like a ragdoll. Gabrielle crashed and rolled along the ground as Asterion charged once more. She grabbed her Chakram and threw it towards him, he ducked out of the way, but that was to be expected. The weapon bounced off the metal wheel of a barrel, he was shot back.

 ** _CLANG!_** It connected right on the back of Asterion's head. Gabrielle thought this was her chance. She withdrew her wooden staff and charged.

**_BAM!_ **

But Asterion seemed to have been expecting this, as he held out his arm and knocked her down to the ground.

Gabrielle could take hits, no doubt about it. But this was on another level, the sheer speed and power of this monster were too great for her. She tried to pick herself up off the ground, her body felt a hundred times its normal weight, and her arms were so weak it would be impossible to get up either way. She coughed up a bit of blood, determined to get back up.

However, before she could do anything else. Asterion picked her up and wrapped his arms around before crushing her body against his. Gabrielle screamed out in pain as she tried to break free from the Minotaur's iron grip, it was no use though. He was too powerful for her. She tried kicking at him, but she wasn't in the right position to do any damage, and she could feel her life slipping away as Asterion tightened her grip.

As he crushed her, Asterion couldn't help himself from more mockery. ''I always expected more from you. After all those stories I've heard, people calling you the next Xena. This is a pitiful attempt to claim yourself as her equal. I am the only follower of Xena, the powerful one that defeated armies and brought kings themselves to their knees.''

''Y-you're…'' Gabrielle struggled to get anything out. ''N-n-not…Xena! Y-you'll…never be like her…'' Another hard press, causing her to yelp and cough out more blood. Her bones felt like they were cracking.

''I'm more like Xena then you'll ever be. You're weak! You're an insult to her name!'' He then thought of something else to really salt her wounds. ''I want you to call out to her! I want you to call out your dead friend, beg to her for help. Because you know you can't win a battle she might have.''

She whimpered and cried but wouldn't give in. ''N-no!'' Asterion's arms crushed her, her body breaking apart. Asterion's men cheered on as they watched on, shouting abuse at her as the Minotaur's laugh echoed throughout.

It was all breaking apart inside for Gabrielle, and not just the physical damage. But her last bit of hope that she was doing any good in Xena's name, this was final proof that she couldn't be as great as Xena was. She was crying at her own weakness, a part of her now wanted it to end. Her disgrace in herself forced her to finally succumb to the monster's wishes…

''Xena!'' She screamed to the heavens and above. ''Please, help me!''

The bandits laughed and cheered as Gabrielle's body grew limp, and her cries grew weaker. Her breath was now quiet as a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

Asterion smiled as he crushed his opponent. ''And so ends the tales of the warriors…''

**_BAM!_ **

Everything was still…everything was silent. The gasps of the bandits were quiet as they watched their master, the great Minotaur Asterion…kicked across the side of his face. But the fact their leader was hit was not what shocked them…more the fact of who it was that had just kicked him. As the beast crashed into a house close by because of the sheer strength of the kick, the attacker moved quickly to catch Gabrielle as she fell to the ground.

Gabrielle's breath was returning to her, her hands moved up to stroke the arms of her rescuer that held her carefully and assuredly. Her eyes slowly opened, at first, she thought she had reached Olympus because it was like looking into the face of either God or Angel. The figure covered in a light blue aura…but the face was instantly recognisable, as well as the way _she_ held Gabrielle as if her life depended on it.

Every bandit's jaw had dropped to the ground, none believing what they were seeing. Some had tried to put it into words. ''No…that can't be…''

''Is everyone else seeing this?''

''That…that looks exactly like…''

''But she's dead!''

''No…there's no mistaking it!''

''That's…''

''That's…''

Finally, Gabrielle whispered the word and name that was on everyone's lips. ''Xena?''

''Xena?'' The bandits cried in horror, not wanting to believe their eyes.

It was true, wrapped in a heavenly blue aura was the warrior princess, Xena. ''You called me?'' She said to her wounded friend. Gabrielle as well couldn't believe it, but here she was, her friend right here helping her up. ''You look like you've had a rough day.''

''Xena…it's really you. B-but how?''

''It doesn't matter. You need my help.''

Elation had turned into disappointment for Gabrielle. ''I know, I'm sorry Xena, but he's too strong.''

''Oh I know. But that's not the help I mean. I mean what's been going on in here,'' She gestured to Gabrielle's heart. ''You've been having a good go at yourself lately. I have heard you.''

Not sure whether it was from being so weak from her fight, or just the shame she feels at herself, Gabrielle found it hard to express her feelings. ''I'm sorry…I just…I can't be like you.''

''Here's why I ask why you're trying to be like me?''

''Because!'' Gabrielle said as if that was the reason. When Xena gave her a look to further elaborate, she tried to. ''You were everyone's hero. You were my hero. You've saved so many people, including the ones you hurt. You are so good! I can never be that same kind of good.''

''You already were, and still are. In fact, you were that before you met me.''

Gabrielle furrowed her brows. ''What do you mean?''

Xena smiled. ''I still remember the first time we met. I was in a bad place. Lost. Then you came along, and I admit I wasn't fond of the idea of being with someone. But just the way you try at being something great, it's an amazing trait. But it's better when you try to be amazing as yourself, not as someone you idolise. There is no next Xena…there is just one Gabrielle. I saw that in you right from the start you would be great. From then on...you were my hero!''

Just then, Asterion burst from the broken down house roaring in pure fury at being struck down like that. He was about to charge at his attacker before stopping dead in his tracks realising whom it was. He started backing off in fear, shaking his head. ''No! No!'' He hissed.

''And that goes for you too. Trying to say you're my follower. I don't have followers. And if people were inspired by me, you're not one of them.''

He pointed an accusing finger at her. ''Don't hide it. You were once just as much of a monster as I was.''

''Actually…I was worse than you!'' She said mixing disgust at herself while mocking Asterion at the same time. ''You're just the same as the rest. Anger won't get you anyway. Gabrielle here is stronger than you'll ever be.''

Asterion laughed at the gesture. ''Were you not watching the massacre?''

''She was holding back. You're aggressive, ballistic and predictable. I get the follower ideal now…you fight just like how I did. When I was that monster. Gabrielle is her own woman. She became a woman on her own. And I know she can become stronger than you and I.''

''Don't make me laugh!'' The great Minotaur brought out his axe and charged towards them both. ''You're just a ghost, that kick you gave me was just some bluff. You can't really do anything to me.''

''You want to test that theory? Look at the ground around me. If you notice the foot patterns, you'll see that I haven't moved from this spot. See if you can!'' Xena said.

Gabrielle remembered those words, her words. Xena was using her tactics, her moves, her ways of fighting. Xena was idolising her. Gabrielle watched on as Asterion darted towards her friend, his axe ready for the kill.

**_SLASH!_ **

His weapons would have cut Xena's head clean off…if the warrior princess didn't duck down from it. This left a clear opening on the Minotaur's chest which she could take full advantage of. Asterion wasn't quick enough to see, but he realised his mistake when he heard Xena's fabled war cry.

**_BAM!_ **

A direct punch to the stomach was all it took, and Asterion was sent flying back once more. Everyone watched on in shock as Xena critically injured the great Minotaur with one blow. ''Well you're wrong, but I think you can work that out for yourself! That was a little move I learnt from a great warrior.''

Now Gabrielle knew what Xena meant, for a second it was almost impossible for her to believe, but Xena idolised and respected her. Not just for the strong warrior she has become, but for who she was, just Gabrielle, not the next Xena. It all made sense to her now, and for the first time in a long time, a genuine smile formed on her lips.

Asterion growled and grunted, holding his wounded stomach as he got back up. ''I'll kill you!'' He yelled at Xena.

Xena was about to step forward to finish this, until a hand rested on her shoulder and stopped her, a hand belonging to Gabrielle. She looked into Xena's eyes, even though they might not be real, they were certainly hers.

''I'll handle this.'' Gabrielle said. Xena didn't argue and moved aside for Gabrielle to step forward. ''If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through me!''

While this statement might seem bland because Xena had already passed, that wasn't what she meant, her friend will always live on, and the legacy she left behind. Not for someone who try and make their own…but to continue in their own way, Gabrielle finally understood this.

Asterion and his bandits were unsure of what to do, they watched on as Xena's aura-like body faded and moved over to cover Gabrielle completely. The blond warrior didn't seem to notice, however, the others could, her scars and injuries healed in an instant. But not just that, she seemed almost a different person, confident in herself. She had that part of Xena in her, but the other part she was missing all along…herself, Gabrielle.

The bandits cowered away and called out to their master. ''Asterion, let's get out of here! Please!'' They all begged.

The Minotaur, who earlier had seemed calm and unstoppable, was now a shell of that now. He was afraid and weak, but worse of all, he denied it. ''It's all just some trick! Xena is dead!'' He charged at Gabrielle with his axe once more.

Gabrielle was calm and still as she waited, once the once great Minotaur was close, she pulled out her Chakram and threw it towards the beasts legs. He tripped and slid towards her.

 ** _BAM!_** A powerful knee to his chin caused him to fly upwards, leaving his chest and stomach exposed.

Gabrielle then pulled out her staff.

 ** _BAM!_** A powerful blow to it knocked him back. Asterion vomited out black blood, his eyes bloodshot as he whimpered.

''Last chance!'' Gabrielle spoke. ''Unless you want to be sent to the depths of Hades!''

He was beaten. This new strength was unlike anything he had seen before. Just two hits and he could barely stand. But, he wasn't going to stop now. ''I am the great warrior! I am the great tyrant! I am…''

**_SLASH!_ **

In an instant, Gabrielle had moved so fast, one second she was in front of Asterion and then next she had slide and stopped right in front of the bandits, who cowered away at her appearance. Her katana in hand. A moment passed before a large cut appeared along Asterion's chest, and a large crack had appeared on the ground where he stood from the power of Gabrielle's cut.

Asterion's eyes were blank. His whimpers fell as his body fell to the ground. Gabrielle stood motionless, her katana smudged with the blood of a Minotaur. She raised her head to look at the bandits, giving them a simple question. ''Who's next?''

As quick as her attack, the bandits ran for the hills, dropping all the weapons and crying like mad.

With them gone, Gabrielle could rest. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief that this fight was now over and that the war within herself was finally finished. Despite the pain gone, another tear strolled down her face as she whispered some final words. ''Thank you, Xena.''

* * *

After a while, the village was repaired with Gabrielle's help, who had decided to stay and make sure the village would get back on track without any further trouble. It also helped that some of the bandits came back and volunteered to help, promising they were done with any illegal or violent activity…fearful of Gabrielle's wrath.

As the mother of the two children that Gabrielle had protected before tended to her crops, Gabrielle offered to help her out with them as well. ''Oh, you don't need to.'' She said tenderly.

''It's fine. I know a bit about farming myself.'' Gabrielle replied. They were interrupted by the sound of the son, who was practising sword fighting with a small wooden stick he had found. His head was bandaged up, but it appeared he was feeling fine now.

He ran down towards his mother and Gabrielle. ''Hey, mother, look at me! I'm going to be like Gabrielle!''

His mother was about to protest over the whole fighting thing, but then Gabrielle beat her to it with something else. ''Hey, not like me. You can become a great warrior, but not the next Gabrielle or Xena.''

He moaned. ''Oh, but I want to, I hate my name!''

''What is your name?'' Gabrielle asked.

The mother giggled. ''He won't tell you. He's embarrassed by it. It was the name he had stitched to his blanket when I found him as a baby.''

Gabrielle looked back at the boy. ''I promise I won't laugh.''

The boy didn't want to say anything, but he didn't want to disappoint his new hero so he said it anyway. ''Achilles.'' He dreaded just hearing it.

Gabrielle kept her promise not to laugh and looked the boy dead in the eye. ''Listen to me. If you want to become a great warrior, you can be. But as the one and only Achilles, okay?''

''But…will people remember me as a great hero?''

''If you stay true to yourself and believe, everyone will remember the name Achilles!''

Little Achilles was quite happy to hear this and soon ran back to practice more with his little stick. Gabrielle saw a bit of herself in that boy, all it took was meeting a hero to become one. But that boy had already demonstrated courage before meeting her facing down those bandits.

Guess it shows everyone has a hero inside them.

**To Be Continued in…**

**Gabrielle: A Warrior's Journey**

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow my original stories on Wattpad. My penname is Thomas-LF. Thank you for your time, if you do read them, I hope you enjoy them.


End file.
